


I Need Nothing, I Have You

by sugamama_koshi



Series: Hold On [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Harry and Draco make a baby, Mpreg, Multi, Narcissa is a queen, Pansmione - Freeform, Teddy is a bean, blon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugamama_koshi/pseuds/sugamama_koshi
Summary: Book Three of the "Hold On" Series!As Draco and Harry build their family, they face the challenges of Teddy's teenage puberty.Oh, and their daughter is growing up fast, too.Is Draco pregnant again?!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Series: Hold On [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789474
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. She’s Okay

She was coming. I knew it. I clutched at my stomach as a contraction came.

"Bloody hell, baby!"

I quickly ran over to my wand, lifting up and waving it in the air, demanding it to call my husband.

Harry didn't answer.

"Oh, fucks sake!" I screamed, trying again. The call was left unanswered. I grumbled, calling Hermione instead.

"Hey, Draco, everything alright?" She asked. I resisted rolling my eyes because no, everything was not alright. 

"Yeah, just bloody peachy," I snapped. Hermione sucked in a breath of air.

"Uh oh," She whispered.

"'Mione, the baby is coming and Harry isn't picking up," I said frantically, running around the house, trying to grab his baby bag but where in Merlin's saggy balls did Harry put it?

"Ok, Draco, I'll be over in five seconds," She said hurriedly, cutting the line before I could respond. Less than a minute later, I heard Hermione bounding up the stairs, finding me in Harry and I's bedroom.

And she held the fucking baby bag.

"C'mon, let's get you to the floo!" She said, letting me lean on her as we made our way downstairs.

When we arrived in St. Mungo's, I waddled to the front desk.

"I'm in labor!" I growled, biting back a whine when another contraction hit. The receptionist nodded, thank god there were smart people in this world. He quickly waved his wand at a stack of papers and they flicked to the middle. He then called a number using his wand.

After he exchanged words with the person on the other line, he gestured to the Healer's behind me. I turned.

"I need my husband," I said quickly, turning back to the receptionist.

"Harry Potter, right?" He asked. I nodded before doubling over in pain.

"Mr. Potter, please come with us," A kind voice sounded. I turned to see a Healer. She wasn't my Healer, but she'd do.

They sat me in a wheelchair and forced Hermione to stay in the waiting room. As we got to my hospital room, I shouted out in pain, clutching at my pregnant belly.

Hour 1

An hour later, there was still no sight of Harry.

But my mother came running in.

"Mother!" I gasped. She let out a releaved sigh and rushed over to me, hugging me tightly.

"I'm so glad I didn't miss it. Where's Harry?" She asked me, running her fingers through my hair. I tried to shrug but was hit with another contraction.

"Ugh!" I choked out, letting out a strangled sort of sob.

"I don't know," I gritted out between my teeth. My mother looked pitifully down at me.

"Well, I'm here," She said. I let out another sob. 

I just wanted Harry.

Hour 4

Four hours later, my prince charming hadn't charmed his fucking way into my hospital room. The contractions were getting worse and worse and I was positive I'd broken my mother's hand with how hard I had been squeezing it.

"Mr. Potter, I think it's time for the baby," The Healer, Healer Marshell, said, walking into my room. I shook my head violently.

"No, I need my husband, please!" I begged her. 

"We've been doing everything we can to get ahold of him, no one can reach him," I let out a sob of protest. Someone had to be able to reach him. I heard a crash in the hallway and Healer Marshell whipped around to look, then looked back at me and smiled.

And a moment later, a panting Harry ran into the room.

I ran down the St. Mungo's hallway, the receptionist screaming after me. I turned a corner and ran into a trolley cart.

I didn't say anything, just running.

I turned on my heel and ran straight into my husband's room.

Draco was lying on the bed, his mother at his side. There were tears on his cheeks and he was squeezing Narcissa's hand so tightly it looked broken. When he saw me, he began crying.

I rushed over to him. Narcissa stood up and walked to the side of the room. I cupped Draco's face with one hand, and used the other to grab his hand. He squeezed at my hand tightly.

"I didn't think you'd make it," He sobbed, kissing my lips repeatedly.

"How could I miss it?" I asked him.

With a final push, I shouted out in pain, gripping Harry's hand like a lifeline. I went silent, begging to hear the quiet cry. My baby wasn't crying. She wasn't breathing.

Healers ran to the other side of the room with her.

"Whats wrong?!" I cried, forgetting my pain, replacing it with panic. No one answered, simply swarmed around our baby.

Tears began streaming down my cheeks at a rapid pace. I could feel the salty wettness on my tongue.

"Is she okay?!" I asked frantically, five seconds away from getting up and waddling over there. I looked at Harry, breathing heavily. He looked at me, the same panic in his eyes.

"What's w-wrong?" I asked him, crying harder.

And then we heard it. The quiet little cry. I let out a gasp of air as Healer Marchell turned around and smiled at me, holding our daughter in her arms.

"She's okay," She said, walking over to me and setting her on my chest. I let out a sob as I saw her. Her eyes were squinted tightly shut as she cried. She had a small patch of blonde hair on her perfect round head. Her skin was pale like mine and I decided she was the most gorgeous thing I'd ever laid eyes on.

Her crying slowed as the Healers lied a blanket over her and she simply sleeped on my chest.

"She's perfect," I heard choked behind me. I looked at Harry to see him crying, his hand coming down to carefully stroke the side of our baby's face. I was in awe of the little creature I held in my arms.

Then her eyes opened and I gasped. They were the same shade of gorgeous green that Harry's were.

"Look," I whispered to him. He sobbed into his fist.

"Do we have a name?" Healer Marchell asked, coming up beside me.

I looked and Harry and we nodded in unison.

"Laura," We said together.


	2. Why Not Another?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gee, Pa, why not playin another,"  
> -Opie Taylor, The Andy Griffith Show

Draco had given Laura the pink shirt and handed Teddy the blue one as the kids ran over to the fireplace, where Harry flooed in.

When he was met with the two of his children, ushering shirts in his face, he read Teddy's first, then Laura's. He willed the yellow writing to make sense, then, out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Draco lovingly place his hand on his stomach.

**Best Big Sister Ever**

"Y-you're?" Draco smiled widely and nodded, laughing slightly. Harry dropped his briefcase and ran over to Draco, lifting him off the ground and spinning him around.

"I love you!" Harry growled, putting Draco down and nestling his face in the blond's neck. Draco's arms went around Harry's waist before they shared a short kiss and Teddy let out a sound of protest.

"Gross, Papa!" He yelled at Harry. Draco giggled, walking over to Teddy and picking the blue-haired boy up, he smushed kisses all over his cheeks, causing the 5-year-old to screech.

"STOP, MUMMA!" He begged as Draco tickled his sides. Harry lifted Laura upon his hip and kissed the top of her head, letting her lie her head on his shoulder. To this day, Harry's children were his pride and joy and he wouldn't trade them for the world.

"Tired, Papa," Laura whispered in his ear, her head falling back on his shoulder.

"Did Mumma put you down for a nap?" He asked. Laura nodded.

"But he woke me up early to check my measurements," She said, her hands playing in Harry's hair. He'd begun to grow it out and liked putting it in a man bun while at work. Laura had made quick work of the hair tie and put it around her thin wrist. Her small fingers ran through it and he suppressed winces when she tugged her fingers through a knot.

"Oh, it was only 15 minutes early, darling, you aren't going to die," Draco said, looking at his daughter with a hand on his hip and Teddy retreated into the kitchen.

"Right, well, dinner is ready!" Draco said, clapping his hands twice. That immediately perked Laura's interest because she wiggled in Harry's grip, a silent request to be put down. He tickled her a bit before sitting her down on the ground, letting her follow her brother into the kitchen. Harry grabbed Draco into a tight hug and kissed his lips hard. 

They heard a clatter and Harry dropped his head onto Draco's shoulder. Draco laughed.

"We better go make sure they don't tear anything in there to pieces," Harry sighed and wrapped his arm around Draco's waist, leading him into the kitchen where they were met with the sight of Laura's face covered in mashed potatoes and Teddy looking extremely guilty.

"We're making a mistake," Harry said jokingly. Draco shook his head, walking over to clean Laura off. 


	3. Sending Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll make you proud"

Draco wiped a tear off his cheek as he held his oldest son to him, kissing the side of his head.

"Ugh, Mum, stop. People are staring," Teddy wriggled from Draco's grip.

"I can't help that I'll miss you, honey," Teddy physically cringed and Draco laughed, ruffling the turquoise hair.

"Stay out of trouble, don't be like you dad," Draco said strictly, throwing a sideways glance at Harry. The brunet currently had their 6-year-old daughter in his arms.

After having Jonah, Draco got pregnant again and had Maisie. He put his foot down after Maisie, refusing to have any more children.

"Harry, if another child squeezes its way out of me, I won't be able to get my body back a fourth time!" Harry remembered Draco's argument. It led to, protected, sex on their bed which led to sex in the shower which led to Draco being horrified that he was pregnant again when in fact he had a cold.

Maisie had silver eyes and dark black hair. Jonah looked almost identical to Harry, green eyes, and black hair, although, that had been a choice. Jonah was born a metamorphagus and he and teddy would constantly bother their sisters with their powers, once tricking Laura into thinking that Maisie had somehow fallen off of Laura's tall wardrobe when, in reality, it was Jonah, crumpled up to look like he had broken a bone or two.

"And be nice to everyone, don't get hurt, you'll give your father a heart attack if he is called to Hogwarts because you bloodied yourself up somehow. Stay on top of your schoolwork and no kissing until you're thirty!" Draco finished. Laura had her face in her palm.

"Mum, you're embarrassing him," she whispered. The nine-year-old still had Draco's platinum blonde hair, which was currently in a ponytail.

"Nonsense," Draco insisted. Teddy rolled his eyes. Setting Maisie down, Harry walked up to Teddy.

"You will do amazing things, son. I got you a little something," Harry pulled out two chocolate frogs.

"Oh, thanks, Pops," Teddy, said, ripping one open. He froze and Draco smiled sadly at him.

Handing the frog to Laura, who obliged happily, he tore into the second one, this time giving the frog to Jonah.

Teddy's eyes filled with tears.

"I wanted them to be able to see you off too," Harry said, hugging Teddy.

"Bring it in, you lot," Teddy said. The large family all bundled into a hug together and, less than 10 minutes later, Draco was crying as he waved Teddy goodbye.

As the train left the station, Teddy looked at the two chocolate frog cards in his lap.

There, smiling up at him, were his mum and dad.

His mum had bubblegum pink hair and every so often sprouted a pig nose. His dad held up chocolate as if to hold it to a toast, then would nibble a bite of it off.

"I'll make you proud."


	4. The Last Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin,"  
> -Minerva McGonagall

Teddy, now in his last year, watched his little sister approach the sorting hat. Laura smiled at her from Slytherin table and Jonah held a thumbs up from Gryffindor. Maisie smiled at Teddy, then walked up to the hat.

If she's a Ravenclaw, we'll have every house in our family, Teddy thought, grinning stupidly.

"Better be, Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat called. Ravenclaw house began clapping, cheering on their new housemate.

Teddy smiled as Maisie skipped over to Victorie and plopped down beside her. Victorie enveloped her soon-to-be sister-in-law in a hug and kissed the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the short chapter! When I wrote this on Wattpad (DBubbleDiscoKween) I had a case of writer's block with the story but I wanted to give out some content. The next chapter is the finale!


	5. The (Actual) End of Harry Potter's Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we've come a long way. I honestly cannot thank you guys enough for the number of reads on Come Back, I Still Need You, and Hold On, I Still Want You. This is unreal and I have you all to thank.

** Harry Potter Dead at 75, Last Words On Page 15 **

_"Our dad is truly happy now," 57-year-old adopted son of Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin-Potter says, "he's with so many of his family and friends, especially our mother,"._

_"Dad has found peace," 52-year-old Laura Potter-Rowle remarks," he's with our mother and I know that they're savoring the feel of each other on the other side._

_"He didn't go out in pain, dad was surrounded by us, his loving children, and grandchildren. I'm sure he's having a blast with our grandmothers and probably making my grandfather Lucy entirely too mad," Jonah Potter says, now 48, smiling the entire time._

_"Dad will forever be remembered in our world, by wizards and muggles alike, as a truly amazing man who would do anything for the people he loved. Not a minute goes by that I don't miss him and I want to cry but I can hear my mother's voice in my head. Don't waste your time on tears, Maisie, it says. Mum and Dad wanted me to follow my dreams and that's how I ended up here, the youngest Minister of Magic ever," Minister herself, 41-year-old Maisie Potter says, the youngest of the Potter children._

_"I know I've made them proud,"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was too short for an ending but I don't think our kiddos would want to say too much when their daddy dearest died. I cannot imagine a 57-year-old Teddy Lupin but use your imagination. This is set in the year 2055, people.
> 
> Anyway, I love you guys so so so much.
> 
> And this is the end of our Hold On series. 
> 
> Xoxo, Tiffany
> 
> The End


End file.
